


An Assassin Among Shinobi

by booklover4177



Category: Assassin's Creed, Naruto
Genre: Assassins, Desmond some how inadvertently adopts a bunch of ninja, Gen, Lots of Other Characters - Freeform, Shinobi, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Team as Family, assassin trained shinobi, mentor Desmond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4177/pseuds/booklover4177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Grand Temple Desmond, surprisingly, wakes up to a world where shinobi exist instead of Assassins. He comes across Uzumaki Naruto very much by accident and ends up taking him under his wing. Though that doesn't quite explain how he pretty much ends up adopting the rest of the kid's genin team and teaching them the best ways to be an Assassin. Oh well, he'll figure it out as he goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assassin Among Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> In which Desmond goes to work and ends up gaining a Novice and Naruto finds something he needs.
> 
> (See end of chapter for notes.)

 

            It was October 10th and as such it was the Kyubi festival. The entire village was light up with paper lanterns and the sounds of laughter and cheer could be heard throughout the streets as the citizens enjoyed themselves. This wasn’t true for everyone however, for one it was the worst day of the year.

            For Uzumaki Naruto, it was his birthday and the day he hated most every year. He didn’t quite know why the villagers hated him, but they did and it was always at its worst on his birthday for some reason. Instead of the usual passive-aggressive glares, whispers, and avoidance he usually suffered from at the hands of the villagers, he got angry mobs and people wanting to kill him. Case in point his current situation, being chased by a group of angry drunks down the back streets of Konoha. He had been at it for about an hour, but his pursuers were determined and he wasn’t able to shake them as easily as he usually would. Unfortunately, all it took was one wrong turn and they had him cornered.

            There were five of them, all heavily drunk and three of them were armed with broken bottles. The other two were off duty shinobi that Naruto didn’t recognize and they were armed with much deadlier weapons in the form of kunai and shuriken. He backed into a corner and curled in on himself in order to minimal damage from the beating he knew was coming. Naruto hoped that they’d only cut him up a little and then get bored and go on their way. But given how they had chased after him and how they were armed he knew that hope was slim. As he closed his eyes and prepared for what he knew was inevitable Naruto could hear their enraged drunken mutterings:

            _“Kill the demon.”_

_“Put the monster down for good.”_

_“Hurt him like he HURT US!”_

_“Let’s finish what was started all those years ago.”_

_“Cut him up real goo-AAGH!”_

At that last statement Naruto opened his eyes and looked up.

 

* * *

 

 

            For Desmond the day had started off the same as every other day, get up go to work at 6pm and get off work at 2am. Work at the shinobi bar was busier than usual but that was to be expected, after all it was the Kyubi festival and though Desmond didn’t quite understand what it was all about (something about a giant monster fox being defeated, which was apparently an actual event that happened eleven years ago and not merely a legend, though how that was possible Desmond had no idea), a festival was always a good excuse to drink and party.

            That being said most patrons in the bar went out of their way to avoid getting entirely shit-faced, not all of them though. And it was those few that Desmond was worried about. Shinobi were professional killers after all, and having them getting flat out drunk wasn’t a very good idea on general principle. You didn’t want a trained killer doing something incredibly stupid while drunk. As an Assassin that was something Desmond knew all too well, they had a history of insane drunken escapades until the high ranking Assassins somewhere in the Brotherhood’s history got fed up and made sure that when any members went out drinking at least one of them remained sober. The less said about that the better. The same logic could however be applied to shinobi. As a result there was a hand full of customers that he had to cut off and escort from the premises. Luckily he didn’t have to break up any bar fights. So, when he headed home for the night he wasn’t expecting to encounter any sort of trouble.

            That didn’t last however. Desmond was almost home when he passed an alley holding five men arranged in a semi-circle near one of the alley’s back corners. Now he knew from experience, both as an Assassin and as someone who lived in a big city where crime was rampant, that this was most likely going to end badly for whoever the men had cornered. And to make matters worse he recognized two of them as customers he had cut off back at the bar earlier that night, given how they seemed drunker than before they must have found somewhere else to drink and then from the looks of it found some friends to take part in their incredibly stupid drunken escapade.

            As he drew closer to the men he could see that they were all armed and that the person they had surrounded was just a kid, he looked to be about ten or eleven years old. Desmond could also make out what they were saying:

_“Kill the demon.”_

_“Put the monster down for good.”_

_“Hurt him like he HURT US!”_

_“Let’s finish what was started all those years ago.”_

            “ _Cut him up-“_

            At that Desmond had heard enough and stuck putting one of the two shinobi in a choke hold and then knocking the other out with a powerful blow to the jaw before he could even react. Desmond the positioned himself in front of the kid in a fighting stance as the three remaining men realized what had happened to their companions and came at him in a blind rage. One came at him with a broken bottle and he batted the man’s arm aside and quickly delivered a strike to his solar plexus. Desmond grabbed the other man who charged him by the throat and threw him into the wall. The last remaining man while angry wasn’t in a blind rage like the others and was more cautious after seeing his buddies taken down. He dropped the bottle he was holding and took a fighting stance seemingly knowing some self-defense. Desmond threw a few jabs at the guy but couldn’t break through his defense and got slugged for his trouble. He staggered back, momentarily stunned by the blow but quickly recovered and broke through his opponent’s defense with a swift and powerful kick followed up with a few good punches. He falls to the ground as Desmond looms over him and says, “I don’t know what made you think ganging up on a kid like this was a good idea, but if I _ever_ see or hear about any of you doing anything like this again I _promise_ that what I do to you will be far worse than a simple beat down. And make sure to relay that message to your friends when they wake up.”

            Then he turns around to look at the kid. He takes in the spikey blond hair, bright blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, and goggles and recognizes the usually cheerful and overly excited Uzumaki Naruto who is staring at him with wide eyes, in fear or shock he doesn’t know. Desmond crouches down holds out a hand and asks, “Hey kid, you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they? Did I scare you? If so, I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A tall man dressed in black and white had come up behind one of the shinobi and then proceeded to take him and the other one out before moving on to the civilians. Two of them rushed him and the man dealt with them with surprising efficiency before dealing with the last remaining man. After which he threatened them because of what they were going to do to Naruto. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing; barely anyone ever cared about what happened to him. Then the man turned around and crouched down so he was at eye level and reached out a hand. He asked if the men had hurt him and apologized for scaring him.

            “You didn’t scare me. You saved me. How’d you do that any way? You don’t look like a shinobi. Why did you save me? Nobody ever does that ‘cept the ANBU and they only ever step in when things get real bad. And who are you?”

            “Important answers first. My name’s Miles Desmond. Second, I saved you because nobody should be treated like that let alone a kid. And yes I know how the villagers treat you and all the things they say, but you need to remember that nothing is true. No, I’m not a shinobi. I’m something similar though and I’m also currently a bartender at one of the local shinobi bars in town. So I know how to fight. Now, what’s your name and why are you out so late?”

            “I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I just wanted to see the fireworks. Those guys followed me on my way back home and I couldn’t shake them. You came along after they cornered me. That was awesome by the way! I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone fight quite like that! Can you teach me? And what do you mean nothing is true?”

            “It means that you shouldn’t simply take the things presented to you as the truth. That you should look beyond it and try to see the reasons behind it. They might be wrong or have more meaning than what simply lies on the surface. As for fighting like that I could teach you, I would have offered anyway so you could defend yourself, but are you sure? It’ll be hard and I won’t let you slack off.”

            Naruto looks at him with a determined look in his eye and vigorously nods his head. He answers with a simple, “Yes.” And takes the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a crossover and fight scenes, few thought they were. This idea has been bugging me for days so I thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think. And if anyone has suggestions for a better title let me know. The current title is a work in progress. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
